


Russian Tea Cake Adventures

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: Mother May I Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied kinkyness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the same time period as chapter 5 of Mother May I, but can be read as one shot mostly.</p><p>Melinda wants to know what the money in their bank account went to, and what better way than a show and tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Tea Cake Adventures

Natasha pushed herself up on the island counter, hand out for the spoon that Melinda was getting ready to drop into the sink.

“You’re going to get sick eating raw dough.” Melinda scolds, handing the spoon over regardless.

“It’s not like there is egg in it or anything.” Natasha responds before slowly wrapping her lips around the spoon, taking a long leisurely lick, staring directly into Melinda’s eyes while she did it. There was no room for interpretation, the games were on.

“If you distract me I am going to burn them.” Melinda said, trying to stomp down the fluttering that was starting in her stomach already while she slid the tray of raw dough balls into the oven and setting the timer.

“You are far too type A for that to happen.” Natasha responded, hopping down from the island and dropping the now spotless spoon in the sink.

“You know, you never did tell me what you spent all that money on at Home Depot.” Melinda said, attempting to derail Natasha for the time being. If the tea cakes did actually burn she would never hear the end of it and would be back in the kitchen making a new batch, and she did have other plans for the furlough week.

“I did too! Home improvement.” Natasha responded, sounding just the tiniest bit hurt. “And really if we are going to split hairs, you didn’t really tell me why you were dropping money left right and center at kid’s stores. Skye did.”

“Well are you going to show me your home improvement project?” Melinda asked, her duffle bag was sitting in the kitchen still because the moment she walked through the door Natasha turned on the puppy dog eyes and begged her for the tea cakes.

Natasha smiled brightly as if some private joke had been said, and warning bells went off in Melinda’s head. What on earth had Natasha done in the last five months since spending all that money?

“Come.” Natasha said, grabbing Melinda’s hand and pulling her toward the bedroom.

“I wanted to see what home improvement you did, not get in bed with you and burn your damn sweets.” Melinda complained as she trailed behind Natasha.

“Give me some credit Mel, I am taking you to my project.”

Melinda dropped all of her weight into her feet, effectively pulling Natasha backwards. “Your project is in our bedroom? Natasha, what did you do to our bedroom?”

Natasha put her hand over her heart in mock hurt. “It’s like you don’t trust me.”

“Do you just not remember when we first moved in together and you wanted to buy the floor above ours from Stark to turn it into a gymnastic center?”

“He thought it was a great idea and did it for me.” Natasha said, shifting her weight to force Melinda back into moving down the hall.

“God that was so not my point ‘Tasha.”

“I know.” Natasha sing-songed back before opening the bedroom door.

Melinda’s jaw dropped as she looked past her girlfriend and into their bedroom. Natasha had been busy. Their old plain bed frame was gone, and now what was obviously a custom built black frame held their mattress in the middle of the room. The light glinted off of three sets of hooks in the head board, spread out to different places, one set with cuffs attached. Melinda walked into the room, spinning as she went to find a few additional modifications, including hooks in the ceilings and a low table that upon closer inspection Melinda noticed was bolted to the floor. Walking over to the table she ran her hand along the top, stained a perfect cherry red. Turning back to the bed she noticed two new bed side tables as well, with much bigger drawers then their previous ones. The only thing that remained the same was the black silk sheets that Melinda had bought for them.

“You built all of this?” Melinda asked, astonishment clear in her voice.

“Stark and Barton helped a bit, I’m good but not that good.” Natasha responded, pride beaming on her face.

“Totally worth it.” Melinda said, moving back to stand in front of Natasha. Leaning in slowly, she captured Natasha’s lips. Slow and reverent, neither in a hurry for the moment.

“Welcome home.” Natasha whispered when the broke apart.

With perfect timing, the timer in the kitchen went off. Melinda skirted around Natasha and made her way to the kitchen to pull out the tray from the oven.

* * *

 

That night after dinner, which Melinda also cooked, they were lying in bed while Natasha made obscene noises while eating a plate full of the Russian tea cakes, which in Melinda’s opinion was far too many at one time.

“You’re going to make yourself sick.” Melinda said, leaning into Natasha’s side and picking one of them up, careful to cradle her other hand under the ball of cake to make sure no powder sugar got on the sheets.

“Am not!” Natasha sputtered, powdered sugar flying from her mouth as she attempted to talk around the lump of cake in her mouth.

“Oh you’re right. You get powdered sugar on these sheets I am just going to end your life. Don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s rude.” Melinda lectured before taking a bite out of her own.

Natasha swallowed before sticking her tongue out at Melinda. “Playing mommy has really taken to you hu?”

“I was always bossy.” Melinda reminded her.

Natasha rolled her eyes before putting the now empty plate on the bedside table. “Not always, sometimes you’re a good little girl and let me be in control.”

“Yea, but you know eating in bed is a pet peeve of mine.”

Natasha sucked on her teeth, trying to keep her laughter tucked away. “I didn’t know you were so opposed to eating in bed. I am just going to have to completely replan our night now.”

Melinda groaned, throwing her head back into the pillows. “God you don’t play fair.” After a pause she added, “You better go get the towels if that is your plan.”

Natasha practically leaped off the bed as she quickly darted to the closet on the far wall, pulling out the towels that stayed there just for occasions like this. By the time she had returned, Melinda had stripped out of her t-shirt, bra, yoga pants, and panties.

“Aw, that’s like giving me a Christmas present with no wrapping.” Natasha whined, but when she finished, her teeth dragged across her lower lip.

“You love it when I am more eager than you.” Melinda responds cockily, playing with one of the cuffs hanging from the head board.

“Mhmm.” Natasha said, quickly pulling off her own clothing and tossing the towels at Melinda.

Melinda quickly folded them back up and placed them where her ass would eventually end up on the bed. They became a necessity after the first time they had sex, and Natasha had the surprise of learning Melinda had the ability to squirt.

Natasha was straddling her before she realized Natasha had stripped. Lips attacked her neck, gently teasing blood to the surface with pressure, but backing off before the bruise would form. Over and over, until Melinda’s whole neck was bright red from Natasha’s teasing and lip stick.

“Not going to cuff me?” Melinda asked when Natasha sat back to look at her handy work.

Natasha pretended to look like she was making intense considerations, but Melinda knew better, everything on Natasha’s end had been decided weeks, if not months before. “Not right now, later this week.” Natasha promised.

Melinda grinned, bringing her hands to rest on Natasha’s hips, kneading her fingers into Natasha’s hips, just this side of painfully. This was Melinda’s favorite type of sex, the slow agonizing, we don’t have anywhere else to be, exploring type. Not that the fast and furious, cuffed to something, not going to be able to sit right for a week stuff, wasn’t amazing too.

Lips met again and the delicate dance of tasting each other after months started. Natasha almost always tasted like cinnamon, while Melinda tasted faintly of vanilla, and the taste mixed together when one tongue licked another was a heady experience for both women. Short nails dug into Natasha’s back while slightly longer ones danced along Melinda’s scalp.

Natasha dragged her fingers down, until she could palm Melinda’s breasts, teasing her without giving any really pressure. Melinda arched, pushing her breasts harder into Natasha’s hands and breaking their kiss.

“Mhm, come on ‘Tasha.” Melinda moaned, grabbing Natasha’s back harder.

“I thought you liked the slow stuff.” Natasha remarked before rolling both nipples in her hand until they were hard peaks.

A small moan rolled out of Melinda’s mouth, as she rolled her body into Natasha’s hands. “I do, but a little speed never killed anyone.”

Natasha couldn’t suppress the chuckle that escaped. Both of them drove like speed limits were mildly annoying suggestions at most, and anyone else in a car with them seemed to find God, make their peace, and come to terms with their approaching death.

Before Melinda could ask about the chuckle though Natasha moved down to suck on one nipple while continuing to palm the other. If she wanted a bit of speed, who was Natasha to deny her.

As if that set off a chain reaction in Melinda though, her hands found their way to Natasha’s hair, gently pressing down to try to get her lower. Trying not to give in too quickly, Natasha slowly licked a path from the nipple she finally released to right above Melinda’s pubic hair, or the bit that was left, forming a landing strip. Wrapping her hands around Melinda’s hips, Natasha tilted her up just a bit for better access, before licking the whole length of Melinda’s apex. Melinda was beyond soaked already, and Natasha slid her right hand off of Melinda’s hip to drag her fingers through, coating them with wetness only to slide them in her own mouth.

“God Mel, I forgot how amazing you taste.” Natasha almost moaned after she pulled her fingers from her mouth.

Melinda groaned, rocking her hips forward, trying to find some friction. She was quickly rewarded with Natasha’s fingers sliding easily into her, curling to the hit the spongy spot that drove her crazy. Lips wrapped around her clit, while Natasha’s tongue tapped out Morse code on it. Had Melinda’s mind not be fuzzy she would have been able to decode what was being tapped out, but she was too far gone, within reach of cresting over into oblivion.

“Fuck!” Melinda finally yelled when Natasha pressed her tongue flat and hard at the same time as she curled her fingers up, pressing hard into her g-spot.

When Melinda finally came down from the orgasm, her muscles still twitching occasionally, she saw Natasha licking her lips and trying to find a dry spot on the towels to dry her hand.

“Oh god, you look so delicious right now.” Melinda almost whispered, her body was spent for the night.

Natasha smiled before laying down beside her, drawing fingers across her stomach while muscles twitched under them. “I don’t think you are in any condition to do anything about it though.”

Melinda shook her head. “I can watch though.”

Natasha’s breath hitched just a little bit, being watched was high on her list of turn ons.

* * *

 

When Melinda returned to the BUS after the furlough, and resumed her duty as mom she was in a much better mood, but no one said anything. Just like no one said anything about the way she tentatively sat down for about a week, or the purple hickyes that despite her best make-up efforts would occasional show. Or about how the day she came back there was powdered sugar in her hair, standing out brightly against her bluish black hair.

No one except Coulson.

Melinda had just caught sight of the powder sugar in her hair in a mirror and was trying to brush it out, while she vowed to kill Natasha for letting her leave without telling her that their adventure in the kitchen that had started as baking her another batch of tea cakes and had ended as rough and quick kitchen counter sex, left a mess of sugar in her hair.

“You’re never getting it out without a shower.” Coulson said from where he stood behind her.

“Did you have fun with Skye?” Melinda asked, throwing her hands up.

Coulson smiled and nodded. “I think I have decided I like eight year old Skye much better than either four year old or twenty four year old, Skye.”

“What did you do?”

“I taught her to ice skate.” Coulson answered proudly. “Did you put Natasha’s project to good work?”

Melinda rolled her eyes. “That is none of your damn business and you know it.”

“Then tell your girlfriend to not leave physical marks that make you walk funny, or can’t be covered properly with make-up.” Coulson responded, before turning and leaving before Melinda could get truly mad at him.

 


End file.
